


Cops and Roses

by terradog13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terradog13/pseuds/terradog13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is just a simple cop who is on duty when he meets a strange handsome man who turns out to be the notorious American Rose bandit. Now, his life changes as he unintentionally joins his group of art thieves. Meanwhile, a mysterious group tries to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Roses

Arthur scowled as he walked down the road. It was the last day before his vacation, and here he was, walking around in the middle of night looking for the American Rose bandit by walking along the roads around the museum that had gotten the note. He was a mysterious man who would steal artifacts and leave a rose painted like the american flag. He stole from museums around the world. Of course, he didn’t expect to find the bandit. His life could never be that interesting. I wish something exciting would happen to me.  
“Look ouuuut!” He looked up to see something fall from above right on top of him. He fell hard on his back. He found himself nose-to-nose with a man. The man blinked at him through a mask that covered half his face. The man laughed.  
“Sorry dude, didn't see you there.” Arthur scowled.  
“Get off of me, you bloody git!” The man laughed again and stood up, stretching a hand out to him. Arthur scowl grew bigger, but he took it, getting up himself. After he brushed himself off, he studied the other man. He had dirty blond hair and amazingly blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. His outfit was slightly mundane as he was wearing a long-sleeved black sweater and pants with sneakers. He stared at him.  
“What the bloody hell are you wearing?” The man looked down at himself before looking back at him and shrugging.  
“A super cool outfit. What do you think?” Arthur kept staring.  
“You look like a twat.” The man pouted.  
“That’s not nice.” Arthur looked over the man again and realized he had been holding something behind his back. He looked at him suspiciously.  
“Just what are you hiding.” The man looked away and there was the rustling noise of something being stuffed into a pocket.  
“Nothing.” Arthur scowled and then pointed a finger at him  
“Well, I still need you to get up against the wall and put your hands behind your back. You were just trespassing on private property.” The man’s eyes widened in surprise as Arthur pushed him against the walls.  
“Please give me your hands.”  
The man turned around and grabbed his waist, switching their positions,and making his body closer to Arthur’s.  
“I can’t have you arrest me right now, but if you ever see me again, I’ll be happy to play with you and your handcuffs.” Arthur blushed and pushed him away.  
The man backed up, laughing.   
“Okay, Okay. Sheesh, can't even take a joke.” The man smiled and then suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. He smirked when Arthur gave little resistance, as he was too shocked to react, and softly bit Arthur’s lower lip. He gasped and the man took the opportunity to push his tongue inside Arthur’s mouth. He explored the warm cavern as Arthur simply stood there. He stopped kissing him when Arthur was gasping for breath. Arthur stood there, catching his breath, as the man’s grin grew cheeky.  
“We’ll have to do that again,” he said before running off. As he stood there, two other officers walked up to him.  
“What on earth are you doing, Kirkland?” Arthur tried to speak.  
“I was looking over here when I saw a guy flip over this wall...” Arthur trailed off as he turned around to find the man gone.  
“Well? Where is this man?”   
“W-what? No! He had flipped over the top of the wall and he was just here-” Arthur stopped when the other officer raised his hand.  
“Save your excuses, Kirkland. Just go home for now. Your vacation has come at a good time. You've been working so hard that you're hallucinating.” With that, the two policemen left him there. He sighed. Maybe I have been working too hard, he thought. He turned around and was about to walk away when he heard something beneath his foot. He looked down and saw a slightly crumpled rose and a mask. He bent down and picked both up, studying them carefully. Someone had painted the american flag on the rose. The mask was also a recreation of the american flag, the upper left half being a small blue square and the stripes were waving as if it was moving in the wind.He slowly looked around, looking into every shadow before sighing and returning to his walk, mentally telling himself to forget about the strange man and to enjoy the next two weeks off.

Around the corner, a dark figure stormed off, scowling. Why must the police be so incompetent? He was right there, and the man did nothing! It looks like I have to do everything, like usual. The only sound was the clicking of heels walking into the night.


End file.
